Talk:A Lost Nug
There's apparently an issue with the reward for this quest. Every time I turn a Nug in on the 360 version, I get 12 , but someone's edited the page saying it's 15 . Maybe the reward differs between the 360 and PC versions? Swk3000 (talk) 09:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :On the PC it is 15 . Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Big reward The official game guide by PRIMA (page 323) says that if you return more than 10 nugs, Boemer grants you a big reward. But there’s only six to be found. What’s up with that? "Atrast vala, my nug-wrangling friend." This line does not indicate "all done, no more nugs left". It just means "you don't have any nugs in your inventory". You will get it any time you chat with him with the quest active and no nugs to give him. Easy to check -- just get one nug and then click him twice. BTW, on the other questions in the talk area; 12s is indeed the reward I get on the PC. Also, I've only found 5 nugs to give him -- those 5 listed on the quest page here. (talk) 01:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Bjond Loz.neo (talk) 10:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC): Even if you find the 5 or 6 nugs he asks for, he will always tell you that there are more to be found. This isn't true, of course - sounds like the PRIMA guide stuffed up there. If it's true, where are the other ones? Has anyone found them? I also received 15 when turning in a nug (PC) - I guess it's slightly buggy wrt reward value? After using console to add five more nugs for testing (without having given him the cute nug pet at this point), he will take 4 of them and then say, "Is there a nug left in all of Thedas? Don't think so. You're astounding!" so the limit of ten is actually correct. I don't recall seeing any special big reward though. Loz.neo (talk) 07:01, March 21, 2012 (UTC): It might be correct, but you had to use the console for it to be correct. IIRC there are no more than 5 or 6 nugs normally in the game. However if someone has found more than 6 naturally, could they let us in on the locations? :) --Errand77 (talk) 11:56, April 11, 2012 (UTC)I had a look around the plot in the toolset for this guy and his Nug's. Seems there was meant to be a 'Bronto' that would break free when the player first approached, causing the nugs to escape. This has been marked as cut, and I cannot see what reward was ever meant to be given. ''The script has a 10 nug limit set for completion, it would be possible to edit this down to the 5 that have been confirmed as being in the game with the toolset but as to the reward, I dunno. Seems they never got that far and chopped together a workable NPC that was mostly voiced and scripted but failed to tie up the loose ends, like actually putting 10 nugs into the game or a reward. --Errand77 (talk) 17:14, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I think I've put together a reasonable fix for this quest Here Stealing the Cute Nug? It states you can gift L the cute nug and then pick it up. I'm on the 360, there's a cutscene, after it's over the nug is gone. So how do we pick it up, I assume if I pick it up I can give her another nug and continue this thing til it's done completely. I've been trying to mod the 360 version to get the quests like this (only other one I found was Jowan's Intention) to get them done properly. I really want to give him all 10 of his annoying nugs. (talk) 22:27, March 16, 2014 (UTC)Aki